Paddington Bear And The Real Life Superheroes
by Betsy Goodrich
Summary: After seeing an interview on BBC-TV about The Real Life Superheroes, Paddington and The Brown Family go to the London Convention Center on the tube train. When they arrived, Paddington became Power Bear, Defender of Windsor Gardens and meets Night Hawk and Statesman. This story also has the final literary appearance of Stan Lee.


**Paddington Bear and The Real Life Superheroes!**

** By**

** Betsy Goodrich**

**Based on Characters Created by Michael Bond, Matthew Atherton, Stan Lee and Betsy Goodrich.**

**In Memory of Michael Bond**

** 1926-2017**

**In Memory of Stan Lee**

** 1922-2018**

**Paddington Bear is a very rare bear, a bear from Darkest Peru, who lives in London at #32, Windsor Gardens, that is.**

**One fateful evening, Paddington was watching on the telly a show about the real life superheroes or RLSH.**

**Jonathan and Judy Brown, along with their parents, Henry and Mary and Mrs. Bird, were watching the TV Special.**

**The BBC Presenter was interviewing Night Hawk, Statesman and Stan Lee.**

**The Presenter asked Night Hawk and Statesman what it is like to be real life superheroes or RLSH, in which they tell their backstories, also known as origin stories.**

**The Presenter asked Stan Lee about his experiences with the real life superheroes, in which he related about The Feedback Family, The Defuser, Knight Owl, Danger Man, The Urban Superhero, Razor Hawk, The Swiss Collie Family and Danger Woman!**

**The Presenter then asked Stan about the Swiss Collie Family, in which he explained that they went from being a bunch of misfit pets to true heroes with paws, for coming to Feedback's and Major Victory's rescue.**

**The Presenter then made a big announcement that Stan Lee, The Feedback Family, Danger Woman, Night Hawk and Statesman will be in London for a Science Fiction Convention and they will be special guest stars at this event.**

**Just then, Mrs. Bird remarked: Looks like Paddington is interested in meeting these people.**

**Jonathan then replied: Mum, Dad. Can Judy and I take Paddington to the Science Fiction Convention to meet these real life superheroes?!**

**Mrs. Brown then said: What do you think, Henry?!**

**Mr. Brown then replied: I think it is an excellent idea, Mary. And, according to the information on the telly, the Convention Center is not too far from Paddington Station, where we first found Paddington in the first place.**

**Paddington then said: OOH, yes! It would be a great honor to meet all these people!**

**Mr. Brown then said: If you all are going to the convention tomorrow, I'd suggest we all turn in right now and get an early start for this event.**

**The Next Morning, The Browns take a double decker bus to Paddington Station and take the train to the Convention Centre in Downtown London.**

**Meanwhile, aboard that same train, a masked girl, dressed in blue, started to sing Pharnell Williams' Hit Song, Happy and the crowd sang along with her.**

**Paddington Bear looked in awe, having never seen a real life singing superheroine (RLSSH) before, decided to join in with her.**

**When they got to the Convention Centre Station, she sang the second lyric, as Paddington and The Browns joined her as she sang and danced up the stairs to the Convention Centre, in which they followed her inside to the guest star tables, where inside, she sang the chorus of the song, in which at the end of the song, the crowd gave her a standing ovation!**

**Paddington wondered who was that real life singing superheroine, so he headed towards her table, where he saw her, Stan Lee, Statesman, Night Hawk and a family of superheroes, known as The Feedback Family, sitting at the long table.**

**Paddington tips his hat politely and says: Good afternoon!**

**The Masked Girl in Blue then spoke to Paddington and says:**

**Well, hello there. You must be The Famous Paddington Bear!**

**I am called Danger Woman, The Songbird of Justice, Advocate of The Disabled.**

**Paddington then asks: How do you know about me?!**

**Just then, Stan Lee says: Everyone all over the world knows about you, Paddington. I'm Stan Lee and I am very honored to meet a famous bear like you, especially a rare one from Darkest Peru.**

**Paddington shook hands and paws with Stan Lee and introduced his adoptive family, The Browns to him.**

**Paddington then asks: What does Danger Woman do for you, Stan?!**

**Stan Lee explains to Paddington that Danger Woman helps him by looking out for The Feedback Family, in which she and The Swiss Collie Family, helps keep an eye on them and keep them safe from Deathmatch, a very bad evil human.**

**Just then, Sarah Blevins, sees Paddington Bear and tells Feedback about him.**

**Sarah: You are NOT going to believe this, Matt, but that's the world famous Paddington Bear! Not only that, he is a big fan of Danger Woman and loves her singing.**

**Feedback: I have heard about this very brave heroic bear, Sarah. Isn't he the one who came from Darkest Peru to become a success story in London?!**

**Feedbit then asked: Mom, Dadda. Is it true that Ganga Woman is a fan of Paddington Bear?!**

**Feedbyte: Yeah, Daddy! Is it really true about Ganga Woman and Paddington Bear being heroic pals?!**

**Feedback replied: Well, kids. Anyone who is a friend of your god aunt's, is a true friend to me.**

**Just then, Night Hawk and Statesman appeared and introduced themselves to Paddington.**

**Night Hawk then said: So, we finally meet at last, O Great Protector of Windsor Gardens. It is not every day that Statesman and I have the esteemed honor of meeting a very rare heroic bear from Darkest Peru.**

**Statesman asks Feedback, what would be a great real life superhero codename for our new friend?!**

**Feedback replied, Now, that is a very good question, Statesman.**

**Sarah then said Matt, I think that Power Bear would be an excellent real life superhero codename for Paddington. Stan, what do you think?!**

**Stan Lee then replied: I think it is an excellent codename, Sarah, for a heroic bear, who is very worthy of being a true real life superhero. And, speaking of which, Danger Woman had sense enough to design your heroic look and Razor Hawk made it a serious reality by sewing it up.**

**And, it came just in time for me to present this to you, Paddington, Said Danger Woman.**

**Feedback then said: Welcome to the world of Real Life Superheroes. GAME ON, Power Bear! Now, go and change into your new heroic attire.**

**Paddington then said: Jonathan, let's go to the bathroom and help me get into my new battlesuit.**

**Jonathan replied: Of course, Paddington or should I say, Power Bear?!**

**A Few Minutes Later, Paddington became Power Bear, The Defender of Windsor Gardens!**

**Night Hawk: Wot say we introduce you proper, Power Bear?**

**Paddington replied: OOH, yes, please.**

**Statesman: Let's go and do the real life superheroes panel and make our newest real life superhero teammate feel welcome to the fans.**

**A Few Minutes Later, at The Real Life Superheroes Panel, Stan Lee acted as the moderator for this event.**

**Stan Lee then said: Welcome to the Real Life Superheroes Panel. I am Stan Lee and I will be moderating this superheroic panel. Let me introduce you to our panelists, ladies and gentlemen. Meet Knight Hawk, Statesman, Feedback, his wife, Sarah, their kids, Feedbit and Feedbyte, Danger Woman and our newest real life superhero sensation, Power Bear. And, I see that there are some fans who have some questions to ask of you.**

**Fan #1 asked: Power Bear, what is the source of your powers?!**

**Paddington Bear, now known as Power Bear, replied: I keep a marmalade sandwich under my heroic hat, for a snack, in case of a serious emergency.**

**Fan #2 asked: Feedback, why The Swiss Collie Family could NOT come to the convention?!**

**Feedback: Well, I think it would be too expensive to have them to come to visit and meet with you all.**

**Danger Woman then added: Not only that, you all have a very strict law about letting doggies and kitties from foreign lands come and visit your country. I think it has something to do with having them quarantined for six months, before being allowed to visit.**

**Nighthawk then added: Danger Woman is correct on that law. However, I hope that they will be allowed to visit us in the future, if our Parliament, our Prime Minister and The Royal Family ever rescind this law or update it to get a special waiver for visiting pets.**

**Later, at a family friendly restaurant, they celebrated their grand triumph at the convention, where, Paddington, aka Power Bear, Defender of Windsor Gardens was lauded!**

**Feedback then said to Sarah, I am so glad we got to meet Paddington. Even our kids love him to pieces.**

**Sarah replied, After all, Matt. It is NOT every day that we get to meet a very famous bear!**

**Just then, Danger Woman gives Paddington Bear her business card and a CD of her singing, then said: If you ever come to Atlanta, Georgia USA, please look for me at Dragon Con!**

**Paddington Bear: I would love to see you in Atlanta, Danger Woman. Can I bring The Browns and Mr. Gruber?!**

**Danger Woman: But, of course, Power Bear. And, I will help you get to meet other real life superheroes while you are there!**

**Paddington gives Danger Woman a big hug of thanks, knowing that they will meet again not only on the internet, but also at Dragon Con!**

**A few days later, Paddington was not only working on his scrapbook, he was also working on his official website, in which he not only pasted in his pictures of meeting all of the real life superheroes, but also autographed pictures of Danger Woman, The Feedback Family and Stan Lee.**

**On his official website, he uploaded the video of Danger Woman singing "Happy" to his YouTube Website and pasted the link onto his website, along with pictures of Stan Lee, The Feedback Family, Night Hawk, Statesman and Danger Woman.**

**He then emails his Aunt Lucy the pictures, along with a message, telling her: I am now a real life superhero, Aunt Lucy. I will make u proud! Padingtun.**

**As he sends his e-mail, he gets an instant message from Night Hawk about doing a patrol and to get Power Bear ready for action!**

**Paddington got into his Power Bear battlesuit, gets his new smartphone attached to his utility belt, then leaves a message for the Browns:**

**Have gone on patrol with Night Hawk and Statesman. Padingtun. PS- I will tell you about it layter.**

**He then exits the house, where Night Hawk was waiting outside, along with Statesman.**

**Night Hawk then asks: Are you ready for some action, Power Bear?**

**Paddington, now as Power Bear, replied: I am ready to help! Let's go and bring the evildoers to Scotland Yard!**

**Statesman: Night Hawk, after all of what has transpired, 'tis not every day we have a real life superhero from Darkest Peru to assist us in our endeavors.**

**Night Hawk: I agree, Statesman. Come on, to the Night Hawk Van!**

**Paddington/Power Bear: Let's buckle up and rock and roll!**

**And, on that note, we close out on another chapter in the life of Paddington Bear!**

**The End**

**Postscript:- Shortly after this story aired, Stan Lee became "A Victim Of Goodbye" {VOG} in November 2018.**

**This first episode of Paddington Bear and The Real Life Superheroes, was Stan Lee's final literary book appearance.**

**Since this story happened, the bad people who hurt Stan Lee, got arrested and at this writing, has been sent to jail,**

**awaiting trial in Los Angeles, California.**


End file.
